Flying the Coop
by Blackandwhiteangel13
Summary: Ulla is an ambitious woman, creating a name for herself within the city walls. Using every resource at her disposal she tries to take her egg selling business to new heights, despite excessive setbacks. She must overcome ugly rumors about her, and whether those who wish to undermine her efforts. All the while trying to catch the eye of a certain dashing military commander.


A loud rooster crow broke the silence of the morning, as Ulla hauled buckets of water and feed for her chickens. After the battle of Trost many of the citizens opted to stay within Wall Rose, more people means more mouths to feed. Unfortunately, the hens had sensed the tension in the air and egg production has been low. None the less, the city now somewhat peaceful again but much more crowded would provide the chickens' time to adjust to their new environment. Ulla wiped the sweat from her brow as her dirty once beige bandanna and apron now patchy from years of set in dirt and grime covered her ash brown hair and curved body. Ulla made a point of wearing bland clothing when working as she knew her looks would attract unwanted attention. She watched the pink and orange light peak over the edge of Wall Rose and stopped to smell the crisp morning air. Her moment of silence broken by the sound of her neighbor across the cobblestone road loudly opening his shutters and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. No doubt he was mad about the rooster waking him at dawn and Ulla quickly picked up her buckets before he could yell blaming her for waking the whole street even though his shouting would wake the whole district. She pushed her way into her small door and walked through her living area making her way up the stairs to feed her anxious flock their breakfast. Ulla entered the upper level opening the door to the room where she kept her flock, steadily spreading scraps of cooked potato and bread she was able to gather from trash piles throughout the city. Foraging through compost was a necessary part of keeping the hens feed in order for them to lay eggs. It would be healthier for the chickens to forage for their own food, but if she were to let them out each one would be killed by hungry residents before the end of the hour. As the poultry attacked the pile of crumbs Ulla went checked each nest for eggs only gathering 3 for her 7 hens. With a mournful sigh she took her feeble loot and proceeded down the stairs. She placed her eggs with the other from a couple days prior. 9 eggs in total, 2 from the day before yesterday, and 4 from the day before. Hearing the town waking she walked over to her shuttered window and opened the doors to find 2 missing teeth smiles, "Hello Ben hello Marvin," Ulla greeted the young boys with a smile. "Hello, Ms. Ulla, do you have any eggs today?" Marvin asked with a big smile. His chin just reached the top of the windowsill, as quiet little Ben had to stand on his tip toes and extend his neck for her to see his eyes. "I'm low today but I can spare an egg for my brave young boys," Ulla said with her hands on her hips and an equally happy and sly smile on her face. "Did you hear about the Titan Ms. Ulla, there is supposed to be a Titan fighting on our side now!" Marvin exclaimed excitedly as the woman went to retrieve a couple eggs. Ulla giggled at the boy's enthusiasm and starry eyes, "where did you hear that?" she asked gently grabbing 2 eggs from her basket. "The news is all over the city," the boy exclaimed leaning halfway in her window now, "during the invasion there was a titan fighting on our side against the other Titans! I heard the military is going to use him to fight the other Titans and save everyone!" The boy had a look of hope and determine in his eye that was so rare these day, maybe that's why she enjoyed their brief visits each day. "Well don't believe everything you hear," lowering her voice so only the 2 boys could hear, "but if it's true maybe that titan can give the other titans the old one two for us," she said giving the boys a wink. Half the street was out by now watching her hand each boy an egg, the adults who had to pay for eggs would often glared at the boys for their free handout. Those who could not afford an egg would have to fight in line for a government issued meal, making the nicest person resentful. "Ok come back in the next couple of days and I'll see if my hens have laid more eggs, I could use your help cleaning their coop," Ulla said with another wink and smile as the boys nodded vigorously before running off into the direction of their homes. She watched the adolescents go before turning to the scowling crowd, with a strained smile Ulla closed her shutters and sighed heavily once she could no longer be seen.

After the trial of Eren Jaeger court was adjourned leaving everyone to go their separate ways. Erwin and Ackerman strolled together discussing their expedition to their old headquarters and the next voyage outside of the walls. By now it was mid-day and Ulla had opened all of her shutters again to enjoy the natural light. Upon seeing her favorite soldier stroll by she stopped knead her dough and called out to him, "Hello Commander Erwin," she yelled louder than intended with a wide wave. "Ugh hello miss," Erwin said not missing a step as he continued his stroll, as Erwin faced forward Levi kept his eyes on the lovely but disheveled young lady as he continued walking with his superior. Seeing that Erwin has no intentions to stop Ulla awkwardly climber out of her window to rush after her interest. Surprising Levi greatly, she rushed by to Erwin's side surprising him as well. Slowing their pace both soldiers look intently to the beaming young lady. "I wanted to say hello, we met before but I'm not such you remember, I'm Ulla," she said without missing a beat, "I know you're busy but I was wondering if I could ask you a question." Intrigued Erwin's brows raised, "uh, what would you like to ask me," now stopping his precision as Ulla not had his full attention. "Would you like to come to my home for dinner sometime," she said still smiling with her hands clasped together. Levi glared a bit, _really at a time like this, doesn't she know any better_? He thought to himself. As Erwin's expression turned from slightly confused to firm, the young woman continued her pitch, "Honestly I know you're a very busy man and whenever you have the free time I would like to pick your brain about a couple things." _Things what things_? Erwin thought as "things" was very vague, but before Erwin could quiz her more Ackerman stepped in. "Like you said we are busy and we don't exactly have time for your juvenile dinner parties," Levi spoke sternly earning a crestfallen expression from Ulla and a piercing look from the commander. As Ulla looked at the ground having her hopes shattered Erwin being a gentleman spoke comfortingly, "I'll see if I have time for your generous offer," he said reassuringly. With that Ulla thanked him greatly and rushed off back home.

"You didn't need to be like that," Erwin said firmly to Levi once reaching the end of the street they were previously traveling. "You don't know about her do you," Levi stated more so than asked, "she's the woman that occasionally trades sex for money and other goods, whenever her egg business has a rough patch." "Really?" Erwin said in surprise, looking to Levi. Ulla had seemed like such a nice woman it was hard to imagine her having money for sex, but then again times have been hard for everyone and people had to do what they had to in order to survive. Quietly deciding it was in his best interest to keep a bit of distance from Ulla, as he did not want to get involved in any relationship at risk of hindering his professional progress. If only the commander knew that this one girl would be surprising him at every turn.


End file.
